


Pretty In Pink

by KitanaRiddle



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Get Together, Hand Jobs, John likes Mycroft in pink, M/M, Slight Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 07:35:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitanaRiddle/pseuds/KitanaRiddle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>In John’s defense it was completely Sherlock’s fault. Then again, most things usually were.</i>
</p><p>Sherlock needs to talk to Mycroft and John follows along. However, John is not expecting Sherlock to barge in on his brother in the bath. John is certainly not expecting his arousal at seeing the British Government flushed pink from the heat of the water.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty In Pink

In John’s defense it was completely Sherlock’s fault. Then again, most things usually were. When Sherlock led John into a discrete neighborhood and flashed an ID badge, one that actually read Sherlock Holmes for once; he followed as he usually did. The house they approached had two windows lit the doctor noticed as his flatmate dug out a key from his pocket and unlocked the heavy oak door that fronted the foyer. He’d realized the instance said door was open that it was Mycroft’s house they were in. If the umbrella stand holding multiple high priced umbrellas did not alert him, the awkward family photograph of Sherlock, Mycroft and an elderly couple certainly did.

If John had been paying more attention to where Sherlock was leading him, rather than gazing with awe at the gorgeous décor of the house, he would have noticed the sound of running water and steam emerging from under the door the detective was opening. However, since John wasn’t paying attention, he was pulled from his admirations by a splash of water and an undignified call of _Sherlock!_

Sitting in a large tub, that could fit at least four people, was the owner of the house. John was unable to hear a single word of the exchange between the brothers as he stared at the pink flush running across the government official’s skin. Mycroft’s cheeks were rosy with blood causing the line of freckles across them to become prominent. John’s vision followed the freckles down Mycroft’s throat to his chest where they disappeared beneath the water. He licked his lips as he saw the hair on Mycroft’s chest stick to the skin with a mixture of sweat from the heat and water. It was when he took a quick step forward that he realized both men were silent and now staring at him.

“Really John?” Sherlock choked with a look of fascination and horror on his face.

John tried to look away from the man in the tub to answer his flatmate but he realized his new position gave him a perfect view of what was beneath the water. He allowed his eyes to start at the feet of the submerged man and make their way up the slightly haired calves, which were noticeably pink even from the distortion of the water. He wet his lips once more as his eyes continued up Mycroft’s thighs and finally settled on the soft flesh between the man’s legs. Without his permission, his legs took another step forward.

“Doctor Watson,” Mycroft spoke, breaking the spell.

With no lack of guilt, John met the elder Holmes’ eyes and noticed that his cheeks were a deep red while the tips of his ears flushed from embarrassment as well. John took another step forward so that his knees were resting against the porcelain edge of the tub and he could feel the steam rising from the hot bath. His eyes never left Mycroft’s as he heard Sherlock slam the door behind him as he left.

“Doctor Watson,” Mycroft said once more, his voice choked with an emotion John couldn’t quite place.

However, when John glanced down Mycroft’s stomach once more he realized the emotion was not an emotion at all, but arousal. Mycroft’s penis had become half erect under John’s gaze and the head was flushing as beautifully as the rest of the man’s body. 

“John. Call me John, please,” he spoke, his voice sounding needier than he’d thought possible.

With a groan and a whimper of the name _John_ , Mycroft lurched forward and pressed his lips against the doctor’s.  John sucked at his mouth, leaving hasty nips while both men pulled up his jumper and stripped him of his shirt. He could hardly remember separating long enough to pull it over his head, but as he was currently shirtless and working at removing his jeans they must have.

Once John was fully unclothed he pulled away from the other man and stared at the swollen, red lips of the other man, “Oh god, Mycroft.”

“I am aware. Join me John, please,” the politician was pulling at his shoulders, attempting to drag him into the tub.

The water was hotter than John expected as he sank onto his knees, straddling Mycroft’s lap. He ignored the heat in favour of plunging his hands into Mycroft’s sweaty hair and tugging him into more of those perfect kisses. Soon enough he was adjusted to the wonderful temperature and he became aware of Mycroft fully erect against his stomach. He pulled away from where his face was now buried against the other man’s throat, and inventoried the way the man looked now.

Mycroft’s entire face was glowing with color and his lips were cherry red from John devouring them. His throat was littered with purple bites that John had a vague memory of placing there.  The pink of his chest was only outdone by his soft, perked nipples and his cock was a deep red where it was nestled between silky, wet hair. John groaned deep in his throat and placed his hands on Mycroft’s thighs, forcing them further apart. When he was satisfied, he maneuvered his legs so that his knees were between Mycroft’s holding the man’s legs apart. He grabbed Mycroft’s hips and pulled them up until his erection was just out of the water and the politician had to lean against the back of the tub to keep his balance. John pressed his mouth against the head, allowing it to paint his lips with the precome that formed at the contact. Slowly he opened his mouth and lapped at the head, tonguing the slit.

 “John,” Mycroft whined, his arm covering his eyes and his mouth opened into an _O._

The doctor lowered Mycroft’s hips and pulled them level to he could wrap his hand against both of their aching members. Mycroft reached down with one hand to assist while the other wrapped around John’s neck and pulled him back into those intoxicating kisses. Soon enough both men were groaning into each other’s mouths as they spilled their releases into the now tepid water.

When John had regained his senses, he pulled back to see the post-coital blush on Mycroft’s cheeks. The arousal had been quelled and he felt a flash of uncertainty.

It was Mycroft who eased the anxiety, “I believe this water is no longer suitable. I do have another bath, though marginally smaller. I’m certain we can manage.”

John beamed at the man before darting forward to lick at the pink cheekbones in front of him.


End file.
